1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a battery securing structure and particularly to a battery securing structure with setting-cleared elements.
2. Description of Related Art
In most main boards, a jumper for clearing the CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) setting values is popularly disposed in order to facilitate a reset operation for users. Generally, the jumper attached with an operation instruction, is a 3-pin or 2-pin jumper and adjacent to the CMOS battery securing structure of the main board. When the users connect the jumper cap to 2-pins labeled “CLR_CMOS,” various manual set parameters stored in the BIOS is restored to values preset prior to the delivery of the main board from a factory.
Moreover, pins of the CMOS battery securing structure on the main board and pins of the jumper are all in DIP pins that can be plugged into a main board and welded thereon. As the length of the pins is too long, the assemblers nay contact the two “CLR_CMOS” pins by a mistake, thereby causing a short circuit and further degrading perforce of the assembly. Meanwhile, the jumper is adjacent to the battery securing structure, but they are two separately-assembled independent structures and cannot be assembled integrally, thus causing inconvenience to the assemblers and increasing the assembly time.